1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of shell structures used for the structural side walls and roofs of buildings, and methods of constructing such shell structures.
2. Description of Related Art
For lattice-like structures comprising shell-type frames, use has been made of solid truss, rigid joint structural members and cage structure type steel frames in which steel frame members are removably and fixedly connected to each other at respective intersection points, and necessary portions of these steel frame members are tensioned by fastening rods. These structures must be assembled according to a predetermined configuration, and, like the shell of the truss structure, have basically little freedom in the formation of curved surfaces.
Structures of a type using cables are complicated and require means for fixing cables to roof members, or the like.
Conventional shells of the general solid truss structure require great accuracy in the dimension of each member, and involve problems of economic assembly.
The present invention provides improvements over such prior art shell structures.